1. Field of Invention
The invention described and claimed herein relates to methods and systems for detecting an image capturing device whether or not mounted on a handheld wireless communications device. Specifically, it relates to methods and systems that prevent the use of an image capturing device in a restricted or prohibited zone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, image capturing devices with or without wireless communication capability are not only compact and stylish but are of much more versatile than their bulky predecessors. The developments of image capturing devices with or without wireless communication capabilities increasingly facilitate a variety of functionalities via different networks including the Internet.
One of the most popular handheld wireless communication devices is the wireless phone. While the advancement of these technologies have greatly enabled flexible application of wireless phones, such ubiquitous use of wireless phones has also created new privacy hazards. This is true of other handheld wireless communications devices, e.g., without limitation, PDA's/mobile PCs. The use of an image capturing device with or without an handheld wireless communication device in a restricted or prohibited zone creates potential for abuse by a loss of privacy.
The problems associated with the use of an image capturing device with or without the hand held wireless communication device has become increasingly popular. It has reached the point that serious concerns are raised regarding the loss of privacy of the general public. Some countries have enacted, or are considering the enactment of legislation banning the use of image capturing devices with or without handheld wireless communication devices in a restricted or prohibited zone.